


He promised he'd come home

by Alpha_nix



Series: Random drabbles [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Death, F/M, Gen, Piers dies oops, Post RE6, Real sad oops, There isn't much to tag because its short, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Piers said he'd come home, he just needed to find his captain first.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Reader
Series: Random drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767295
Kudos: 3





	He promised he'd come home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy its time for a sad fic because I feel like it. So enjoy this I guess

He promised you he’d come home safe and sound he just needed find his captain. You were reluctant but you let him go.

“Just come home safe”, you pleaded with him, hugging him, pulling him close to your chest.

“I will don’t worry”, he reassured you. You didn’t want him to leave, really didn’t want him to go. You saw him about to walk out that door before you grabbed his hand, he saw the desperate sadness and scaredness in your eyes, he sighed, “I’ll come home I promise”, with that he kissed you lightly on the forehead and left.

***

It had been months since you last saw Piers, you were worried but you hoped he’d come home, he made a promise and you knew he’d stay true to his word, hopefully. You hummed softly watching the TV, about to fall asleep. Your eyes could barely stay open. You heard a knock at the door and perked up. You hesitated for a moment until you heard another knock. You slowly opened the door suprised at who you saw.

“C-Chris?”, you just looked at him, he didn’t say anything, he just reached his hand out and showed you something, a bloodied BSSA badge, “w-what?”, you were confused by all of this.

“I’m”, Chris flinched for a second, “I’m so sorry”, your heart sank for a second.

“Chris, what happened?”, you asked as calmly as you could. He just looked down.

“(Y/N)”, he looked you dead in the eyes, “he’s gone”, your heart shattered, eyes widened in horror. Your hands shook.

“N-no”, you fell to your knees, “please no no no no”, you felt your eyes well up with tears, “y-you’re joking right?”, you laughed nervously. He just shook his head.

“I’m so sorry”, you saw a few tear droplets fall from his face, “he injected himself and mutated, he...(Y/N)?”, he noticed your face, you went pale eyes twitching.

“T-this is all your fault”, the reasonable part of your brain told you to stop, however your anger took hold of you, “If he never went to find you...he’d still be here”, Chris crouched towards you slightly.

“(Y/N)”, he tried reaching for you, you backed away from him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”, you were angry all you could feel was rage, “I just-”, you were trying to calm down. Chris pulled you close to him, you felt numb and hallow now.

“I promise you his sacrifice won’t be in vain”, he felt you shaking. You slowly looked up at him.

“I hope your better at keeping your promises than he was”, you said before sobbing into his shoulder.


End file.
